


HOLOGRAPHIC A

by njwguija



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Filthy, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Putas Ratas GC's Valen-Tie-Me-Up Week, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njwguija/pseuds/njwguija
Summary: “Oh, so you’re one of those people who do not believe in true love?”“Do you, though?”Emerald met water green.“I want to.”✨The one where Macarena and Zulema unexpectedly meet each other because of a forgotten club invitation.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 28
Kudos: 82





	HOLOGRAPHIC A

**Author's Note:**

> This one (long) shot is a part of Putas Ratas ™️ GC' VALEN-TIE-ME UP WEEK 🌹
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! ❤️ Hope you enjoy this story. And do expect a lot of nsfw scenes. I mean it.
> 
> If you want to listen the songs I mentioned, here they are
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/1CFlJQumKNMHB9o634moJ9?si=yzilzI5mSjyJNU3z_3ahqA&utm_source=copy-link
> 
> /
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/6gqZzQyJfKqdc9boOILz4x?si=SzuXn88TQ4CrAdjkUgEaEg&utm_source=copy-link

_ "Puto Día de San Valentín"  _

Macarena wiped away the tears that gradually ceased as she got further away from the restaurant she was a couple of minutes ago and looked out the window, seeing the city lights go by and reflect on the glass. 

Her phone rang and she saw the name "Fábio" written on the screen. She rejected the call and returned the phone to her small bag. As she was about to turn the attention to the outside again, a little iridescent glow caught her attention, just below the carpet under her feet. She clamped the small piece of paper, thick basis weight, smaller than a business card. It was all black with a matt texture and a simple "A" written in the center. The letter had a holographic finish. In the back, an address in small white letters. 

"What's this?" Maca asked the driver, trying to show the card through the rearview mirror.

"Ah, it’s a club. Before I accepted your request on the app I drove four people there.

She looked at the “A” glowing to her as an invitation, turning the little square a few times, making it mix silver with blue, red and orange. 

"Hm... I think I could use a drink."

"Bad break up?, the driver tried to guess. 

"You could say that."

"Whatever he did, miss, you deserve a lot better," he said, trying to be understanding. She really deserved someone different from Fabio though, but in the end, he had done nothing more than loving her too much. The problem began when she realized the feeling didn’t flow both ways.




The sign in front of her had the same holographic style that was stamped on the little square that Maca held.  _ "A Club _ ”. Unpretentious and creative, she thought. She kept the card in her pants pocket, checked her phone once more (5 missed calls) and paid for her entrance after giving some pieces of self info for a form. 

The weather was cold, almost freezing in the streets, but inside Maca was received with a pleasant warmth, loud music and lights that would change to the beat. She left her coat and bag in the front and began to walk slowly, observing the details and the people around her, all about her age, a difference of 5 or 6 years from her to the younger ones. Since she was alone, and didn't really know what she was doing there, she walked towards the bar to sit on a high stool and held her phone one more time. 

_ "Sorry if I was too hasty. Let's talk." _

_ "Maca, where are you? I'm worried, I'm sorry!" _

_ "My love, we can wait if you want, but please answer me, don't leave me like this without answers..." _

Macarena took a deep breath and locked the screen again. She kept looking at nothing and thinking about everything that had happened, separating the memories in little boxes of pros and cons. 

_ "... MISS? Are you okay?" _

It wasn't the first time the person on the other side of the counter tried to get her attention, but it was the only one that succeeded. Macarena looked up again, coming out of her thoughts back to reality, which actually looked like a dream. Since she took that cab, everything moved like in an illusion. She was still processing the latest events. 

"I don't know if you heard me the first time, but...", the brunette continued, her voice over the music, trying to ask the blonde for the third time if she wanted something to drink. 

"I really tried, you know?"

The woman frowned.

"Well.. it’s too loud in here, I know, but-”

"You know when you really want to give back a feeling, but you're totally incapable of doing so?"

“Oh…”, so they were  _ not  _ on the same page, she realized.

" _ No tengo ni puta idea _ ."

"Can you believe that son of a bitch proposed to me?!”, Maca kept going with the explanation. It was as if the dialogue was happening only inside her head and the person in front of her was actually an astral projection standing there.

“And you said yes?”, the other tried to guess, going with the still jane-doe’s flow of thoughts, since her attention was in another world and it was no use asking a question for a fourth time.

“Fuck no!”

_ Okay, now she’s listening, _ the attendant thought.

Macarena pointed at a blue bottle on the shelf behind the brunette. "Is that one good?" 

"No, it tastes like fuel.", she said, after turning back to see what’s the object of her interest.

"Great, that's the one I need then."

"Are you sure?”

For the first time she looked at the woman’s eyes, darker in the dim light, but she could notice the green shades.

“At this point, I’m not even sure if this is all real.”, Maca said, moving her index finger on a circle in the air.

“I’m sorry, but are you stoned or something?”

Maca took the short glass and swallowed the dubious looking liquid, feeling her throat burning right after. She coughed. “I wish I was…”

Three girls approached the counter asking for different drinks and Maca ended up alone with her thoughts again. Maybe it was the drink or the perception of feeling completely alone and lost even in a literally crowded place, but her heart ached and the tears came back to her face. She couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right choice. It was the same story repeating itself over and over again. She was beginning to suspect that that was her fate not loving anyone for real. She had never  _ ever _ fallen in love and it was devastating.

"Hey...", the brunette got back to where Maca was sitting, noticing she was crying. One of those heartbreaking cries with sobs and everything. 

"I... I didn't have, you know, where to go. We were living together! Oh God, I ruined everything!"

The other woman, who seemed to be older than the blonde didn’t know exactly what to do. She massaged her head temples and closed her eyes to breath deeply, pouring another shot of that shitty drink. 

"No worries, I’m only adding one to your tab. This is on the house. Go ahead."

Macarena took everything at once. She coughed again, covering her mouth with her forearm.

"What's your name?"

"Macarena… Ferreiro."

“Zulema Zahir”, she offered a hand and Maca shook it after a few seconds pondering, surprised that the bartender was being so nice to her. 

“You got me curious… You’re definitely beautiful, it’s Valentine’s Day and you’re here having a breakdown. Who’s the asshole who broke your heart like that?”, Zulema asked, trying to sound louder than whatever beat the DJ was playing.

" _ I’m _ the asshole.”, she was now getting calmer, trying not to ruin the very last bit of makeup that she had left on her face. 

"Okay, now I’m confused”, Zulema poured two shots of vodka without shifting her attention to the conversation.

Macarena breathed deep and tried to focus, resuming the whole story.

"So, I was dating this guy..."

"Got that part."

"...And we were living together..."

"That one too."

Macarena looked at her with a  _ will you stop interrupting me?  _ kind of face.

"Sorry!”, Zulema apologized, trying her best not to laugh.

"Everything was going well, you know? At least I thought it was. I wanted to believe that our relationship was incredible. He really-” Maca had to interrupt her explanation so Zulema could attend another group.

“So, you were saying…?”

“It’s bullshit anyway, nevermind.”, she sighed. “Thanks for the drink!”

Before she could stand up, Zulema poured another shot, Tequila this time.

“Stay.”

A flash of light passed across her face and this time Macarena could clearly see the bartender. She had a tattoo on her face and very,  _ very  _ intense deep dark green eyes lined with dark makeup. A corner smile convinced her to keep her seat and drink the gold liquid up. She smiled back. “You don’t have to waste your time hearing me, you clearly have your hands full.”

Zulema narrowed her eyes looking at Macarena, then wandering around, as if looking for someone, which was exactly what she was doing. 

“ _ Oye _ , Monica!”

A red head approached the bar, answering the calling.

“Can you cover for me please?”

“Sure, no problem! Go one, boss.”

Zulema simply nodded her head to the other side of the club, mutteringly asking Maca to follow her. They went out through a heavy fire door. It was a smoking area. Zulema leaned against the wall, her left foot supporting her weight while she lit a cigarette, covering the end so the fire wouldn't go out. She blew the smoke and turned her attention to the blonde in front of her. 

_ “Fumáis?” _

_ “No, gracias.” _

Zulema offered a second time just by pointing the cigarette in her direction. Macarena looked from her fingers to her eyes and ended up giving in, dragging once and returning the cig.

"You're not the kind of people we're used to receiving around here.", Zulema stated.

"Is that so?"

"Fancy branded clothes, lost look, all by yourself, didn't know the blue devil.

"Who?"

"The nasty drink."

"Oh... Well, I’m not used to going clubbing.”

"But you're not from here.", it was a statement, not a question.

"How do you know?"

In fact, Maca wasn’t from Madrid and it hadn’t been a month since she moved. 

“You accent shows,  _ cariño _ .”, she blew the smoke. “Now, if you wanna tell a complete stranger what’s going on…”

Macarena passed her hands through her hair and took a deep breath. 

"Do you really want to know?" 

Zulema just shrugged and waited. The blonde shook her head, a tired smile going away little by little from her face.

“I’ve been in this relationship for a while and he eventually asked me to come to the city and maybe share an apartment. I thought that's just how things were supposed to work, that if he really loved me and respected me, it would be enough for a good life together.” Maca paused a few seconds to make sure Zulema was still catching up, and she was, as if in a movie theater or something. “After like, 2 weeks, I realized that it wasn’t, though. I couldn't pretend anymore, it wasn't fair with him, and neither with myself. So I decided I needed to finish, but in a nice way.”

"Uh-hm, there's no such thing.", Zulema nodded.

"I was gonna try, at least. Didn't want to hurt his feelings"

"Poor guy."

"You're  _ so _ not helping."

"It's not on me to help you,  _ rubia,  _ I’m no shrink. Just here, listening.”

Zulema had a peaceful look, but a shadow of a smile would give in the mockery. Macarena arched a brow and kept going.

"Anyways. I only took this decision a few days ago. I had to take an attitude before this snowball turned into an avalanche. But Valentine's Day was coming, and I didn't want to ruin this date for him. The idea was to wait a couple more weeks and finally talk. Well, today is Valentine's Day..."

"The avalanche."

"He invited me to dinner and I obviously had to accept. We arrived at the restaurant, very picturesque, excellent food, by the way. The wine was also..."

"Focus,  _ cariño _ ."

The call out caught Maca by surprise and they locked eyes for the second or third time that night. There was something about that woman... the mysterious gazes, the way she would bite her lower lip every here and then, the I’m-a-badass outfit with chains pending from her black jeans, the combat boots and shit. Macarena couldn’t picture herself engaging in a conversation with a person like that in any other situation. 

"We were good until... Fuck, as soon as I realized, he was on his knees".

"Oh, boy."

"All the people in the restaurant were looking at us, a specific song playing that he might’ve chosen in advance.”

“What was that?”

Macarena stared at nothing, the fresh memory coming back. 

_ “ _ _ Bésame, bésame mucho, como si fuera esta noch…” _

Zulema bursted in a loud husky laugh after hearing Macarena singing that bit with a quite embarrassing voice. The blond looked at her again, first shocked that she was cracking like that, then following the same path, laughing at her own disgrace. It should be funny if it wasn’t tragic. 

“That was the worst song choice ever.”

“I know! And  the people there thinking everything was so romantic, the waiters stopped attending to admire us". She looked from one side to the other, gesturing, as if she was clearly seeing the scene in front of her happening. "And then..."

"Then you ran."

The image dissipated like smoke and Maca returned to reality.

"I did. I said nothing, I didn't answer, I couldn't. I got up and ran away. I took the first cab and ended up here." 

"Of all the places."

Zulema wasn't much of a believer in fate. She would make her own choices and that was regardless of what the universe wanted or not. But some coincidences had the power to really intrigue her.

"He called me several times. I couldn't answer. I’ve just sent him a message saying that I would sleep at a friend's house and turned off my phone.

Some silent seconds passed while Zulema tried to read what Macarena's eyes were hiding.

"You're not going to sleep at any friend's house, are you?"

"God, no!”, she almost cried. “I'm not close enough to anyone here to do this. I just need, I don't know, to go to a hotel or something."

“You got lucky then.”, the brunette pointed to the second floor with her open hand.

“This is a club.”

“ _ A  _ Club, yes.”, Zulema smiled proud of her wordplay, stressing the  _ A _ . “An A with a plus: we do have accommodations. Where do you think wasted people go after partying hard?

“Smart! Two businesses at once.”

“Exactly.”

“By the way, that woman called you  _ ‘boss’ _ ?”

“I run this place,  _ rubia _ . Otherwise, do you think I’d be here talking to you while we have a full house tonight?”, she finished her cigarette with a last drag and put it out on the nearest ashtray. 

“Is this an invitation card?”

Macarena took the small square from her pocket, the iridescent shining in the glow of night.

“That, my dear, is your ticket to the VIP area.”

“Really?”

“Of course not”, Zulema walked a few steps towards the blonde. “There’s no such thing. But I can offer you a table on the mezzanine, they’re pre-booked but I bet there’s an empty one right now for you.”

“I’m by myself, it’s not worth it.”

The brunette got closer, her arms tossed aside.

“What am I, a fucking ghost?”

Macarena laughed, more at ease now then when she had got to the place.

“Misery loves company, doesn’t it? 




While a sea of people danced, both on the first and second floor, Zulema and Macarena talked sitting on a black sofa with a small round table in front. One subject pulled the other and at each time they discovered something they had in common or that their opinions diverged completely. One way or another, everything flowed with a strange normality, as if everything had been planned in advance.

“Now, do you know that El Oasis hotel down the road? Of course you don’t, you’re from Málaga, but whatever, you might have heard the name. Well, rumour has it that the restaurant area used to be a casino, in the good old days, and it was run by a woman.”

“How outrageous!”, Maca answered, in fake disbelief. They laughed once more and sip their drinks at the same time. 

“People say she was a  _ vampira _ .”, Zulema added, sipping her beer, holding Macarena’s gaze.

“Was she pretty?”

“Very”

“I’d let her bite me then.” the blonde teased, waving her hair back, exposing her neck and a part of her chest that the V collar would let at sight. Zulema’s eyes darted to look and found her light green eyes again. “But now, seriously, can you imagine, if we were in the 50’s? A whole salon full of couples in love during Valentine’s, men in tuxedos, women in long-skirt dresses, champagnes on their glasses, gambling and kissing and you know, just happy?”

“Not sure about the  _ happy  _ part.”

“Oh, so you’re one of those people who do not believe in true love?”

“Do you, though?”

Emerald met water green.

“I want to.”

For a mere second Zulema caught herself looking at Macarena’s mouth and immediately looked away; the younger woman could feel uncomfortable. 

From then on they talked about basic stuff, as if following an extensive form whose title could be  _ How to get to know a person in less than 60 minutes _ . Macarena, as she had said before, was from the south and she knew almost nothing of the city yet and spent practically all her time working from home.  _ "Interior design" _ , she said, when asked about her profession. 

Zulema was from Morocco and did not give many details of her life. Only she never managed to fit into a good job until she had the opportunity to start up this club. She was doing well, enough to pay the bills and have an ordinary life. Omitting is not lying, right?




“Okay, here goes another one.”

Macarena was sitting with her legs crossed, one over the other, in the middle of the couch, a hand holding a pink lollipop. Zulema had a blue one, sitting with one leg resting on the seat and the other bent, her arm resting on her knee. A Club was sure prepared for Valentine’s. During the night, people could have candies for free, there were hearts and flowers in the decoration, the lights would paint all the space with pink, purple and blue lights. 

“Let’s see… Never have I ever faked an orgasm.”

“So we’re going down that road, huh?”

“C’mon, we’re almost best friends at this point”

“Of course, we’ve known each other for like what, 3, 4 hours tops?”

“Sounds good enough, don’t you think? Now, the answer.”

Zulema nodded, “No.”

“N- what? No? Never?”

“Uhn-hm. Not once.”

“No way” You’re lying.”

“If I’m to fake my own pleasure, then what’s the point of having sex?”

Zulema was right, but that hit Maca like a lightning bolt. She had done that several times, thinking she should at least pretend in order to make the other person feel good. She had been doing this with her now-ex-boyfriend a lot. So she drank her beer, as it was expected in that little game they were playing. 

“ _ Vale _ … your turn.”

“Never have I ever had sex with women.”

Macarena’s eyes grew twice its size with the sentence and she took another  _ long  _ sip. 

“Oh, now I’m curious”, said Zulema after drinking as well. 

“It’s been a while, with a friend of mine, a.k.a Rizos. We were high. She was hot. I was curious.”

“And that was it?”

It wasn’t, in fact it had happened more than once, but she didn’t see how that information would be important.

“After that I started dating this guy, we broke up and I… Well, I kissed a few girls at bars, but nothing more. Then I met Fabio and the rest you already know.”

“Got it.”, Zulema was trying to not sound  _ too  _ curious about her experiences with other women, but she could not lie to herself that that was a very good surprise. “Your turn.”

“Okay, let me think… Oh, I know. Never have I ever been arrested.”

She immediately started laughing and distanced herself from the beer, showing that she would not drink this time. What was her surprise when she saw Zulema doing it. No sight of shame or embarrassment. She was, on the one hand, looking straight at Maca, ‘cause she needed to see her reaction to that. 

“Zulema…?”

_ She’s curious. Good.,  _ the brunette thought.

“Let’s just not talk about that in here, ok?Leave it for another day. 

“So you’re already planning to see me again? Should I save my next Saturday, or…?”

“I bet you never had a date with an ex-convicted before, did you?”

_ Oh, so that’s what it is? A… Date?,  _ Macarena thought briefly.

“Not that I’m aware of, at least, no.” 

“I haven’t met many interior designers either.”

“And what are your thoughts about them?”, she asked, playfully.

Zulema looked Maca up and down, taking her time to go over every detail, wetting her own lips when her eyes checked the blonde’s mouth - and it did  _ not _ go unnoticed this time.

_ “Mola”. _

Maca threw her head back and laughed, covering her mouth right after. 

This particular moment happened in slow motion inside Zulema’s head. Those blonde waves framing her face with delicate features, the giggle at the end, the easy look in her eyes. That woman sure had crushed many hearts before. Her friend’s too, for that matter, she bet. Because she was just that easy to like. Macarena would make everyone around her feel good and happy and safe. Zulema herself wasn’t the kind of person that was used to opening up to others, no way. Quite the opposite. She could blame it a little bit on the amount of alcohol she had, of course she could, but there was this sparkle in Maca’s essence that would simply catch your feelings. She could be the best of lovers and also the worst. Put you on a pedestal or in a trash bag. Treat you like her greatest friend or her arch enemy. You’d never know what to expect. Poor Fabio, thought he had paradise on his hands and right at that moment he might've been experiencing hell, while his ex-girlfriend was on the other side of the city having a blast with a stranger brunette. 

_ “Qué?” _

The older woman hadn't realized that she had been watching the younger one for so long, and Maca’s low voice took her out of that trance.

_ “Nada.” _

There it was. The fucking tension they were holding up during the whole night. Just like when you’re at the beach and you’re well aware that the tide will rise, but you stand still with your feet in the sand anyway.

“I should just probably go, we’ll have to close the club soon.”

There were considerably fewer people around now than half an hour ago. Zulema got up from the couch. Maca didn’t want her to go, but didn’t want to say that out loud either. She stood up too and suggested something.

“Let’s wait and see if the DJ’s gonna play a good one. If it’s not, you can leave.”

“Is it a common general rule I’m not aware of?”

“I used to do this with my friends when we knew we had to get going but the party was too good.”

Zulema pondered for an instant. She really should go downstairs and get ready to call off the night. She was just that kind of person who liked to take matters on her own so she was there at the club from Thursdays to Saturdays, making sure nothing went wrong. For a club to be successful, it takes a while and a lot of effort. She wanted this to be the best point in Madrid.

“Fine, but only if _ I _ like the song.” , she emphasized, pointing her thumb at herself. 

Macarena smiled, her dimples showing on her cheeks and that was too adorable for Zulema not to catch with her eyes. 

A beat started, way slower than they expected. They were leaning against the mezzanine guardrail, paying attention to the song.

“Do you know this one?”

“No… do you?”

Maca nodded negatively.

“Well, it’s my way out.”

“No, wait!”, Macarena held Zulema’s wrist and her fingers touching that skin was like receiving an electric charge. “It has potential… see?”, she started slowly moving her head and torso, following the rhythm. 

_ Caught up in temptation _

_ Got lost (so lost) in-side _

_ Let go of my frustrations _

_ To the gods, maybe I'm the cause _

Zulema cracked a smile, observing the blonde. She was wearing this black wool sweater that would outline her curves and skinny back jeans. Her outfit was incomplete since her grenadine coat was kept in a locker down the first floor. Their hands moved away from each other, Macarena hands started moving, slow as the song went on, her shoulders would follow the flow, their eyes never cutting the gaze. She took a step forward.

_ No more rigamarole on my tippy toes _

_ Don't walk on eggshells, though _

_ I'm still whippin' cold, you see me _

“See, it’s good, right?”

The brunette would even flinch. She only agreed with a slight move of her head. Macarena sucked her lollipop and took it out of her mouth again.

_ No more guidelines on my own time _

_ 'Cause I ain't satisfied _

_ So when I dip, you dip, let's ride _

_ 'Cause I ain't satisfied, you ain't satisfied _

“Is my tongue pink?”, she asked the other woman, showing it out.

Zulema chucked. 

“A little bit yes.” 

“Let’s mix.”

The younger woman stole the blue lollipop from Zulema's hand and sucked it too, staring into those dark eyes with dilated pupils. She noticed when her gaze fell to her lips and decided on her next move. Her tongue slowly slid down the candy, curving the tip up and then dragging the entire length, taking one last suck and wetting her own lips, offering Zulema a corner smile, keeping the lollipop between them.

_ You know I can't lie _

_ You know I'm bored out of my mind _

_ 'Cause I ain't satisfied, you ain't satisfied _

_ Same thing, new day, man, I'd rather die _

The brunette ended the space between them and, somewhat carefully, brought her hand up to Macarena's lower back, their bodies now touching a little. She mimicked what Maca had just done and felt the woman's left hand rest on her shoulder. They both acted as if they were testing the temperature of a very deep pool.

Macarena was mesmerized by this, and when Zulema slid her tongue out, leaving it colored in blue in the center, she could feel something bothering her between her thighs and took a deep breath, realizing only then that she was holding her breath. Before Zulema could move away, Macarena stuck her tongue out again and started licking the lollipop once more. She felt the warmth of the woman's breath tickling her skin, the sweet blackberry aroma intoxicating her. The two now looked down at what they were doing, when inevitably their tongues touched lightly. Maca managed to catch a moan in her throat and slipped her arms around Zulema's neck. Now there was no more lollipop for them to play with, but their tongues continued with the same motion, now touching each other, warm, wet. They joined in an intense kiss. 

Macarena's fingers went to Zulema's hair, and Zulema pulled Macarena closer now with her other hand around her waist in a tight grip. 

Zulema pressed her body more and more into Maca's, who eventually leaned back, giving herself over completely to that kiss, which lasted until the music stopped and was replaced by another one. Zulema's hand went up from her waist to her blonde hair, closing it into a fist, giving the kiss a faster pace until she finally nibbled and sucked her lower lip, pulling her face away a little, just enough for them to look at each other, panting. Especially Macarena, who had her lips parted.

A few seconds later the blonde held Zulema's face, her thumb caressing her cheek, and kissed her again. This time they were interrupted by someone coming up the stairs, calling for the owner of the club. 

"Shit, I- I'm sorry...," Monica apologized, embarrassed, when she saw why she hadn't found her boss anywhere. 

The two women walked away, Maca smiling shyly and Zulema taking a deep breath, annoyed by the interruption. 

"We're closing for today, boss, would you like us to do anything in particular?"

"Were all the tabs closed? Did you check the cash flow?", Zulema questioned, after wiping the side of her mouth. 

"Yes, everything is in order."

"Okay, please check Macarena into any vacant room we have," she turned to the blonde, still with one of her hands on her waist. "Did you give your information at the reception?" 

Maca confirmed and Monica quickly went downstairs to arrange the stay. 

"Monica!" Zulema shouted, calling the employee back, who just walked up a few more steps.

"Yes?"

"Leave the music on and lock the doors please. I have copies of the keys with me."

"Got it."




_ There's something about you _

_ It's not that I doubt you _

_ Angels circle around you _

_ 'Cause you shouldn't be on your own _

_ I know that you need it _

_ I think you should leave with me _

_ 'Cause you got me believing _

_ That you shouldn't be all alone _

"Whoever is responsible for the design of this place did a good job."

Maca leaned with both hands on the mezzanine railing, watching the whole club from above. She felt Zulema approaching, her hands wrapping around her waist and gluing her body to hers. Her hand pushed the golden waves of her hair away to trace soft kisses on her neck, which made Maca close her eyes and enjoy the sensation. Zulema's hands went down to Maca's pants and the brunette took a few seconds to continue, as if asking for permission. In the blink of an eye the pair came down to the floor, revealing a black lace thong shaping the blonde's perfect round ass, which was up  _ just that little bit _ . That made Zulema smile naughtily, her hands traveled from the back of those gorgeous thighs to cup both her butt cheeks at once. She could feel Maca tensing up. 

_ Where'd you go _

_ Yeah you're always on the move _

_ Stay put, babe I'm coming for you _

_ Headed up to the north with the crew _

_ You need me like I need you _

_ Hurry up, hurry up _

_ Baby I could write a long love letter _

_ Driving up to see the look on face _

_ If you use me it'll be a shame _

"Are you cold,  _ rubia _ ?", she whispered in her ear, one of her hands going up under her blouse.

Maca turned around to look at Zulema, nodding negatively as answer.

"Then why are you shivering?", the brunette asked, lightly stroking her chin.

She moved closer and just when Zulema thought it would be a kiss, Maca stopped with their lips just brushing.

"Because it's raining down there.", a growing, sexy smile forming on her face. 

_ Oh _

_ You can use all of me _

_ Take a hit _

_ Baby, breathe _

_ I can do all you need _

_ Take a hit _

_ Baby, breathe _

_ And use me _

"Should I check it?"

Maca finished taking off her pants, setting them and her shoes aside. She leaned back on the railing, her gaze fixed on those hungry eyes in front of her. It was an invitation. 

Zulema knelt between her legs, her hands firmly on each thigh. When her mouth came in contact with Maca's pussy, still over her damped panties, the blonde sighed loudly and threw her head back.

"Yes..."

Maca felt her center filling up with Zulema teasing her like that and she leaned her hips forward, searching for relief. Suddenly she felt the woman pull away.

"Let’s make you comfortable, shall we?"

Zulema led her to the couch and got up toher lap, one knee on either side of her body. They removed each other's blouses as they sloppily kissed, feeling the arousal take over. Maca removed her own bra and guided Zulema's mouth to her breast, pulling her by the hair and scratching hard on her back. She tried to remove the rest of the other woman's clothes, but she was already on her knees again, pulling her panties down to her knees.

The blonde saw stars behind her eyes when Zulema’s warm mouth finally got in full contact with her, a whole galaxy in her mind. She pulled hard on that dark hair, a desperate attempt to seek her orgasm. Zulema was sucking her pussy like a juicy fruit, reaching all the right places, drinking in that delicious flavor and draining more of Maca's center when deeping her tongue inside as much as she could. Those in and out movements were killing Macarena. Her free hand almost tore the fabric of the couch, but when Zulema hit a sensitive spot, she brought it to her hair too, trapping her head in there between her thighs and arching her back, releasing a high pitched moan. 

Her forehead frowned in a pleading expression, looking back at the sight of Zulema’s mouth eating her up. Maca gasped and her whole body shivered when the brunette stroked her tongue as hard as she could on her clit. 

“Oh God…”

Zulema stood there for a few seconds and stopped for a moment, pulling her mouth away from Maca, who was about to complain when she felt the older woman's fingertips tracing circles in the same place where her tongue was.

"Why do you taste so good?" she asked rhetorically after leaving a wet kiss on Maca's thigh. 

"Do I?"

"Haven't you ever tasted yourself?"

“ _ No… _ ”

A glint in Zulema's seductive gaze appeared. She took the lollipop from the glass she had placed on the table, sucked it once, making it moist again, and slid it into the liquid that was now dripping. Maca moaned softly, smiling at the same time, surprised at Zulema's idea.

"Try it." she commanded, holding the candy right in front of her mouth. Lust had taken over her, so she took the lollipop and, feeling her own flavor, closed her eyes and continued sucking it. 

  
  


_ She's so fucking perfect, it’s insane, _ Zulema thought and, handing the candy to Maca to hold, immediately plunged back between her legs, already knowing exactly where she should keep working up.

Maca's legs locked behind Zulema's back. One of the woman's hands went up to the blonde's breast, playing with her nipple. The moans increased in frequency and Macarena felt her orgasm building so strongly that at a certain moment everything went silent, her jaw dropped, and so did the candy, on the floor, her mouth in an O, her breath was short. When everything happened all at once. Two fingers slid into her, moving in rapid movements when Maca thought she couldn't take any more. She gave herself over to orgasm and her whole body responded. Her breathing came back along with a loud moan that echoed through the whole club; music to Zulema's ears, who was still fucking her, even though she could already feel her drenched and her inner walls trapping her fingers. 

The intensity was such that that sensation made Macarena start laughing and pull away from Zulema. The hands that pulled her hair forward now begged her to stop whatever she was doing down there.

"Pleeeease!"

Zulema smiled with her lips still rubbing in her slicky folders and her arm movements slowed until they ceased. 

Maca felt her whole body trembling and her clit didn't stop pulsing for a second. She lay down and stretched out her body on the sofa, her eyes closed, catching her breath. 

Zulema stood up and stared at this. That hot woman, totally naked, lying on a couch at her own club, the lights still dancing in the room and tracing colors on her fair skin.

_ What the fuck is going on? _ This feeling was taking over Zulema too fast. A voice was saying  _ it's just sex _ , and the other was answering  _ it's the best sex of your entire existance, you idiot. _

"Is this a dream?", Macarena asked, her eyes still closed, a peaceful smile on her face. Zulema got on top of her again, kissing her entire body with soft kisses. She just felt unbelievably good. She didn't know if this was a once in a lifetime event, so she had to make the most of it. When one of the kisses found her breast, she felt Maca squirm again.

"Too sensitive?"

Maca giggled as an answer for that. She opened her eyes just to bring Zulema closer and kissed her. This was so intimate. Strangely comfortable. It didn't feel like a first date at all.

Macarena ran her hands down Zulema's body, reaching for her belt to open it. She unbuttoned her pants and unzipped them, all quickly, because she needed to  _ feel _ the woman who was on top of her. 

"Fuck...," what she found was a ruined panty, completely soaked.

"That's on you," Zulema whispered in Maca's ear before distributing a few kisses on her neck. 

Macarena kissed and nibbled on Zulema's shoulder. Her fingers had overcome the fabric barrier and were now teasing the woman's center, the other hand tracing red paths down her back. The brunette leaned into Maca's lap, pulled her pants down to her knees, and slowly moved her hips towards her fingers. She was the teaser now. Maca brought her body closer again and slid two digits deep inside  _ so easily, _ watching Zulema with her lips parted and eyes closed. A loud breathing coming out when she gradually started riding Macarena's fingers. The blonde pulled aside on the right side the fabric of the black bra that still covered Zulema's breasts, fitting her mouth there, swerving her tongue on her nipple in the same rhythm as she fucked her. Zulema didn't touch her, just kept both hands flat on the couch, supporting her own weight and totally focused on the sensation of everything Maca was doing to her. The pace became faster and faster, just like before. Macarena didn't dare take her mouth off Zulema's hot skin and moved her arm along with the rhythm the woman dictated. Her other hand passed down her back until it reached her ass, squeezing it firmly. That stole a hoarse moan from Zulema's throat. 

"Don't... stop..."

In response, Maca bit down, a little harder on one of Zulema's breasts, already feeling her fingers latching inside her.

Almost there, she thought, and another groan confirmed it. Maca held her buttcheek firmly, fitting her hand there and pressing Zulema into her fingers, which found her sweet spot, curling  _ just right there. _

Zulema held her breath, her head thrown back, and in a second more her body gave out. She exhaled loudly and sank her face into Maca's blonde hair.

Maca's fingers were still inside Zulema, waiting for her to calm down. There, she was genuinely happy. A sincere smile on her face, looking at the ceiling and then closing her eyes just to hear the heavy breath next to her ear.

  
  





  
  


If someone were to ask Maca what was the most unlikely place she had ever had sex, possibly  _ the couch of an empty night club at 4 a.m. _ would not even cross her mind. And the next morning she woke up trying to believe it was all real. She slept in the club's accommodations room just upstairs and woke up almost at lunchtime. When she looked at her phone, in addition to the countless messages from Fabio, she found one from a number that had been saved as  _ "Z" _ on her list. 

_ "Meet you there, sleeping beauty.” _

The phrase preceded an address. She smiled to herself and prepared to meet the woman who had done with her body what no one else could ever.  _ No, not even close _ , she thought, shivering, remembering that woman’s touch.

But not everything was a bed of roses, of course. After a delicious lunch, laughter, and  _ a lot  _ of __ sexual tension, she was forced to face reality. She needed to settle things between her and her ex once and for all, and now she was 100% sure that staying with him was really  _ not _ an option. 

Since she had no fixed place in Madrid other than the apartment she had shared with Fabio, and she couldn't afford another one just for herself, the best thing to do was to return to Malaga, with the excuse of visiting her parents. This lasted almost seven months. During all this time she and Zulema didn't stop talking to each other and Maca visited her three times until she finally managed to rent a house in a quiet neighborhood in the capital. 

Their meetings became more frequent and the sex was better each time, more intense, more aggressive, more kinky, more affectionate too.

They celebrated Zulema's birthday together and Maca returned to her hometown for Christmas and the New Year. A month after that she realized - she had met Zulema exactly 1 year ago. This thought came to her one Sunday morning, February 14, while she was having her coffee. The morning light streamed in through the windows, flooding her living room. Then she noticed a small package on her bookshelf right next to her. A gift. She reached over and took it in her hand, smiling when she saw the letter Z painted black on the package. She opened it. It was a book, and inside, like a bookmark, was a black rectangular envelope with a sticker of the club with its famous holographic A on it and a cursive writing underneath. This formed the phrase  _ "A proposal" _ . Maca's stomach flipped with anxiety. She opened the envelope and inside there was only a plain, beige paper and a question in the center, _ "Will you be my girlfriend?" _

"So you found your gift."

Macarena immediately looked up to find Zulema standing a few steps away from the hall. She had slept there and it was becoming something regular. The blonde opened the biggest smile of all, her eyes shining with such happiness. She giggled and ran quickly to hug Zulema with all her might, jumping on her lap, arms and legs clinging to the woman like a sloth. Zulema laughed at the overreaction and hugged her back, caressing her back.

Macarena looked at Zulema, holding her face with both hands and started to place kisses all over.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

"Hey, it's not a marriage proposal,  _ loca _ !"

Macarena laughed and climbed down from Zulema's lap.

"I know, silly."

"And I hope you're happy to be my forever girlfriend. I don't know if I'm a person who feels like getting married, you know? The whole thing. Paperwork, party planning…”, she looked stressed just by thinking of these things.

Macarena slipped her arms around Zulema, caressing the back of her neck. 

"I'll take whatever I can get."

They kissed lovingly, a kiss that was calm and warm at the same time. A kiss that finally sealed the union of those two women that fate ended up bringing together.

"Wait a minute!" Macarena stopped for a moment, first with her eyes narrowed, then with an arched eyebrow, looking at Zulema."

_ "Qué?" _

"You asked me to be your girl on Valentine's Day? Right on the day we met?"

"Urgh, you're right, that's so gross!"

"You're so fucking corny, Zulema.

They were both faking a disgusting face expression and seconds after the joke, they started laughing, looking at each other, feeling their hearts warm at such an easygoing moment. 

Zulema heard her phone ring and pulled it from her pocket, looking at the screen. "Duty calls." she said, showing the number to Macarena. 

"Oh no! Uhn-hum, negative. Not before I rail my girlfriend completely.", Maca finished the sentence in a seductive voice, her lips brushing against Zulema's. 

"Oh, is that so?”

The blonde nodded affirmatively and started pulling Zulema's t-shit up, her hands already traveling through her skin up to her breasts while placing little soft kisses in the brunette's lips, whose hands were already cupping Maca's ass below the tiny shorts she was wearing. 

A Club definitely would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, babes! Sorry if it was too long or if I happened to write a bit out of character. Hope you enjoyed and please leave your comments below! ❤️
> 
> I'm @njwguija on Twitter.


End file.
